zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Medli
Medli is a character from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. A member of the Rito race, Medli trained long and hard in order to be given the task of becoming the attendant to Valoo, the guardian god of the Rito. Despite her training for that specific task, with the help of Link, she eventually discovers that she is the Sage of Earth. Medli is a dedicated person who always puts incredible effort into everything she does. Even so, there are times when she seems to be spinning her wheels. Her greatest treasure is the harp that she carries on her back. It is said that she is somewhat of a motherly figure to Prince Komali, caring deeply for him. Komali, in turn, treats her like his own mother because his real mother probably died. Biography Medli was born a Rito, and early in her life, began training to become the attendant of Valoo, the guardian dragon god of the Rito. She studied under the mother of the Rito Chieftain and grandmother of Prince Komali, a wise and respected woman who had a strong bond of mutual respect with Valoo. However, the evil mystic Ganondorf eventually escaped the seal he had been sealed inside at the climax of the Imprisoning War, and released an evil creature into the Dragon Roost Cavern; the volcano's crater located directly below the seat of Valoo. The creature tormented and enraged Valoo, who ended up killing Prince Komali's grandmother and leaving Medli as the only Rito whom Valoo trusted. However, she doubted her own abilities. Eventually, the hero Link arrives at Dragon Roost Island and enters the Rito sanctuary. Medli introduces herself to Link, and gives him a letter from the Chieftain to his son, Prince Komali, and tells him to meet her near the entrance to Dragon Roost cavern. The bridge connecting the Rito settlement to the cavern has been broken and the spring that once flowed there has been blocked by a volcanic rock. Link helps Medli enter Dragon Roost Cavern by throwing her against the far side of the bridge, allowing her to ride the wind. She gives Link a bottle and ventures up to the summit of Dragon Roost Island. Link uses the bottle to rejuvenate a Bomb Flower, which he in turn uses to crush the volcanic boulder, allowing him to swim across to the now-full pond and enter Dragon Roost. Link encounters Medli at the top of Dragon Roost Island. She has been imprisoned by Bokoblins. Link rescues her, and she tells Link about the entire situation with Valoo. She also gives him a Grappling Hook. Link uses the Grappling Hook and defeats the creature that had been tormenting Valoo. As his reward, he is given Din's Pearl, Prince Komali's heirloom. Later on, in order to restore the Master Sword to its full power, Link sails the Great Sea in search for a successor to the line of Earth Sages. Link plays a song he learned from the last Sage of Earth, Laruto to Medli and she remembers that she is in fact, a sage. She aids Link in defeating the evil creatures in the Earth Temple, and after the defeat of Jalhalla, Medli restores the edge of the Master Sword. After the defeat of Ganondorf, Medli, as well as Makar can be seen on the Pirate Ship, celebrating Link's victory. Gameplay Medli is one of the few characters other than Link that the player can control. If Link plays the "Command Melody" near Medli, the player will be able to control her; however, this only applies in the Earth Temple. The player can press the A button to cause Medli to take flight, and hit it again repeatedly in order to keep her in the air for a short while. This can be used to cross chasms and the like. The harp that she carries can also reflect and store strong beams of light, similar to the Mirror Shield. This can be used in conjunction with the Mirror Shield in order to shine light on distant targets. Etymology Medli's name is most likely referring to the word "medley," which is a compilation of various songs. Category:Rito Category:Sages Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters es:Medli